five_nights_at_eeries_the_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tattered The Dragon
Tattered The Dragon is a Dragon Animatronic, He is Male He Has Dark-Green Smooth Scales, He Has Bone-Like Wings and a Thick Tail. He Has Red Eyes, He is Related to Dracca The Dragon. He Has a Small Rip on His Right Thigh. Withered Version: He is a Huge Rip Over His Right Eye.The Rip on His Torso is Nearly Exposing His Entire Endoskeleton Torso. His Lower Jaw is Broken and Hanging Off The Left Hidge, His Right Eye is Black with a White Pupil, He Has Lots of Holes on His Body. He Also Has Numerous Holes on His Wings and Tail. Toy Version: His Gender is Swapped to Female (Similar to Most of The FNaE's Animatronics, Like Frostbite and Pebbles), Her Wings are Larger. She Wears a White Garment and a Ringed Bikini. She Also Wears a White Bowtie on Her Tail. Her Scales are Lighter in Color, Her Breast and Thighs are Each The Size of a Soccerball. The Ring are Her Bikini is Silver. Phantom Version: He is Missing Both Arms, Left Arm Below The Shoulder, and Right Arm Below His Right Upper-Arm, Both of His Eyes are Back With White Pupils, He is Missing Most of The Suit on His Legs and Feet. He is Badly Burnt and Damaged. Nightmare Version: He Has Larger Wings, Teeth, and Tail. He Has 5 Rows of Bloody Teeth. He Has Huge Spikes on His Mask, Shoulders, Wings, Fingers and Tail. Both Eyes are Completely Red. He is Missing The Suit on His Left Lower-Leg Part and Foot. The Spikes on Them are Mostly Bloody. He Has Small Holes on His Wings. Withered Toy Version: She is Missing Her Left Leg, Right Arm, and Right Eye. Her Left Eye is Black With a White Pupil. She's Very Old and Dusty. Her Garment and Bowtie Have Small Holes and Rips on Them. The Left Side of Her Bikini Has Medium-Sized Rips. The Ring on Her Bikini is Also a Little Rusty. She Has a Huge Rip on Her Left Breast and Right Thigh. Phantom Toy Version: She is Missing His Left Arm. She is Missing The Suit on Right Lower-Leg Part and Right Hand. She Has a Few Holes on Her Legs and Torso. Her Garment is Badly Torn and Her Bowtie is Gone. She is Also Missing The Suit on Her Right Breast and Left Foot. She is Badly Burnt. Her Bikini is Torn and The Ring is Very Rusty. Nightmare Toy Version: Her Scales are Now Black. Her Bowtie, Garment, and Bikini is Dark Metallic Gray. She is Missing The Suit on Her Left Foot and Hand. Her Breast and Thighs are 3 Times Larger. Her Bikini and Garment are Slighty Ripped Due to Her Massive Bust and Hips. Most of Her Bust and Hips is Bulging Out of Her Tight Bikini and Garment. The Ring is Black Also. Fredbear Version: She is Still Female. Her Breast and Hips are Still Extremely Massive Like Her Nightmare Toy Version, Only a Tiny Bit Bigger. Her Bowtie is Much Larger on His The End of Her Tail. Her Tails and Wings are Also The Same Size of Her Nightmare Toy Version, She Has a Few Spikes on Her Shoulders, Mask, Wings, and Tail. Her Scales are Black. Along With Her Bowtie, Garment, and Bikini. She Has Silver Eyes. She Plays a Black Electric Guitar.